Jefferey's Jefftastic Space Adventures - Thou who shall pierce the heavens, world, and sky!
'''Thou who shall pierce the heavens, world, and sky! '''is the fifth episode of Jefferey's Jefftastic Space Adventure. It was written by SuperNerd and works as the part one finale. Plot A stone lie dormant in it's beautiful cove. Although barely any vegetation surrounded it, all that did was as green as it could be. The wilted trees and soiled grass that had once stood there had became bright again, and now fueled with eternal life. The place was known as the "Gate to Heaven" and it was commonly thought to be the way angels traversed from our world to the world beyond. It was surrounded by a beautiful, smooth rock face with gems implanted in the walls. The stone walls surrounded the small area. around it, small patches of grass with a tree or two sprouted out from the dreamy sand. The sand was softer then a cloud, and it's said that if it's gifted to you, your are here by blessed by the ones beyond. Very small rocks barely breached the surface of the sand, only adding to the beauty. The large stone walls also spouted waterfalls, which made small little lakes that surrounded the edge and then flowed into the center. In the center, the most important part, was a seemingly ancient broken staircase. It went up only seven steps, and each step had a name on it. The first one read "Suruel." the next read "Raphael" the next "Raguel" The one after that read "Micheal" and after that "Gabriel" then "Remiel" and finally "Uriel". On the back of the stone steps a small golden charm was embedded, seemingly transcending time, as it had not aged with the steps. A beautiful silver rope was sewn through the small steel hook that let the charm dangle and sway when worn. What was is different now, however, is that the area was destroyed. The vegetation dead, the soft sand thrown all over the place. The river gone, and the grass gone. The biggest difference, however, the steps where gone. Jefferey was minding his own his own business, eating planets and gobbling up suns. Per usual, a few bounty hunter ships had arrived and began firing away, to literally no avail. Jefferey did not once flinch, stop moving, scream, or even moan. He didn't even notice them. He just floated further away from where he was at. The bounty hunters of course, followed and let out even more fire. Now Jefferey had noticed them, but simply tapped the ship with his tail and it violently exploded. Jefferey was, for the first time ever, bored of killing things. Everything died to quickly and he could kill things with a simple tap, he didn't even have to do much. No single attack was worth wasting. Everything just.... died. His life was infinite because he was given to much power. But the biggest thing he felt, wasn't sorrow, it was anger. He wanted so badly just to grow up and get stronger. Jefferey, despite his cold exterior, was alive too. He had feelings and goals. But he desired nothing but growing up. But nothing would allow it. He still couldn't feel remorse or love, and all he could feel is sadness and anger. He began to throw a galaxy destroying temper tantrum, and amidst it re-winded time to and hour before he threw the fit, and killed old him. Jefferey only got angrier. No, he did not vanish from existence, he created two new alternate time lines instead. Out of this fit he proceeded to warp into another dimension, shoot several hundred Sunless Quasars, completely destroy it, went back to Universe 666 and continued to sulk in sorrow. After this he reset his timeline to it's proper place and began to float downwards as he slept. What awaited him when he woke up, would put an end to his boredom. A large yellow blur sped across the sky. At a supersonic speed it flew straight around anything containing life. Dead, soulless, rocky planets grew life and water grew in large crevices. Planets near the sun began to grow life, despite the heat being shined at it. "It is near." It said, slowing down, and then stopping completely. It looked around, scanning for it's target. It spotted a small, clump of purple floating. Large metal protrusions shot out of the clump. It shuffled. A small tail shot out, a drill on it. His wings unfolded, his crest straightened out. His eyes opened and his jaw shut. His head slowly turned to the being. "My name is Archangel! You have taken too many lives dragon! The afterlife can not handle this many casualties!." Jefferey looked at him. He blinked. "Play...?" "If you call playing eradication!" Archangel charged Jefferey with his arm, only for him to shoot up a shield that erased the blade from existence and caused a permanent stinging pain. The arm grew back, and this time Archangel kicked at Jefferey. Yet again, a shield was thrown up and cut away Archangels feet. They grew back soon after. Archangel looked at Jefferey, waiting for the monster to make a move. "Stop throwing up shields to protect yourself! This shows you are weak! If you can't take a hit..." Jefferey was fed up with his bullshit. He flew up to him and kicked him several planets over, crashing through a few of them on his trip up. Archangel caught himself and his wings turned silver. The feathers turned razor sharp and they all shot off at Jefferey. Each one hit. Archangel ordered them through his body but they wouldn't budge. They had flattened themselves against Jefferey's body. With a new layer of armor, Jefferey charged Archangel, melted the feathers off, turned them into a giant spear and impaled Archangel through the head. The being pulled it out and began the chant. The spear broke apart and formed his wings yet again. " Suruel Raphael Raguel Micheal Gabriel Remiel Uriel. Suruel Raphael Raguel Micheal Gabriel Remiel Uriel. Suruel Raphael Raguel Micheal Gabriel Remiel Uriel !!!" A large yellow beam charged up and fired out at Jefferey. As it traveled toward him at high speed, Archangel thought "He can't escape this! It will travel to him and then kill him instantly!" Jefferey teleported behind Archangel and entered his body. Archangel didn't notice it when his beam flew backwards and shocked him to near death. Jefferey was outside of his body when this happened, and back in the place he was before. He flew up and slapped Archangel around a bit. Archangel was near death. He was charging his disintegration beam. "If I completely destroy him and me with this he won't get the burst of life energy when I die!" Archangel thought to himself, in the comfort of his own brain. Jefferey was reading his mind and heard the thought. He teleported behind Archangel and twisted his body. his spine snapped and his flesh cut. The monster lie floating, dead, as his body went away and a pulse of life energy floated out. Jefferey absorbed it, and began to glow. Then nothing happened. Just a lousy lie. At least that's what Jefferey thought... Cast Jefferey ArchangelCategory:SuperNerd295's Stories Category:Jefferey's Jefftastic Space Adventure Episodes Category:Jeffery's Jefftastic Space Adventure